


Kitten youth society

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Internet, hate messages, protective!Amethyst, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot asks Amethyst what ‘kys’ means. Based off a comic by jabber-jur on tumblr.





	Kitten youth society

“Amethyst?”

Peridot’s voice had that tone about it where Amethyst knew she was going to be asked a question (probably about earth since Peridot was quite clearly scrutinizing her tablet).

“Yeah Pear?” Of course, Amethyst was happy to answer any of her questions. Earth was her area of expertise and she’d always try to help Peridot out.

“What does ‘K-Y-S’ mean?”

“What?”

Amethyst felt a cold feeling in her chest, and her face dropped accordingly. She reached and took the tablet from Peridot’s thin hands.

“I said-“

“No, no, I mean, lemme look.”

“…” She was silent as she looked over messages that Peridot had received. Lo and behold, there were several hate messages, and the simple kys stood out to her the most. How could someone heartlessly send that to poor Peridot? They didn’t even know her as a person like Amethyst did. That bought up the question: Why would somebody wish for another to hurt themselves like that? The unsuspecting green gem didn’t deserve it at all. Humanity had people that really let it down.

“Sooo?” Peridot was waiting for an answer, seeming confused and a little suspicious of Amethyst’s expression and silence. Amethyst dropped the tablet gently onto the white sofa. She didn’t want to make those eyes screw up behind her visor and her hands fiddle with discomfort. Explaining was just going to make her feel horrible. Then Amethyst got an idea.

“You really don’t know what it means?” Amethyst nudged Peridot with her elbow, adopting a playful tone.

“No, I don’t.” Peridot answered matter-of-factly, looking a little flustered.

Amethyst burst her form into a radiant lilac light, shrinking smaller and fluffier. The light dissipated and a surprised Peridot looked down at Catmethyst.

“Kitten youth society!” she cheered.

It was probably a bad idea to tell her it was something innocent like that, because there was no doubt that she’d encounter it again on the internet and be told the truth. It could really be a horrible place sometimes. But that was her motive – she didn’t want to see Peridot upset by some lifeless scum who typed three letters and was done with it.

“Kitten…youth society? Like, infant cats? A gathering of them?” Peridot seemed to buy it.

“Yup!” Crouching her back legs, Amethyst leapt up to Peridot’s chest and the uncoordinated gem jumped to catch her in her thin arms. She started rumbling a purr in her throat. “A group where homeless kittens get saved and sent to sweet homes!”

“Oh! Well, that commenter has informed me of a remarkable organisation!” Peridot’s vigour returned.

Amethyst leaned her furred head softly against Peridot’s arm, her eyes faintly downcast. “Yeah.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post by jabber-jur on tumblr: http://jabber-jur.tumblr.com/post/151575385231/and-then-amethyst-built-a-kitten-youth-society   
> This is a fanfiction based on a comic based on an otp prompt. Cool.


End file.
